


Attractive Lightning

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Time Travel, future smut, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Wind howls across half of the county, orbs of light shine and distort the sky, the air burns hot and cools rapidly. So much so that the San Francisco news cast has to make an emergency update for heavy rains, high winds, flashes of light that aren’t exactly lightning, and snow in the same hour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I stopped working on this because my brain loves telling me my writing is bad while I'm writing. Or I get too anxious, either or.
> 
> I reread this and posted because while I was writing Folly of Dimensions, I realized how much I wanted to play in the Charmed universe again. This is the only chapter, and it will probably be a while until I update it. But I'm really happy with this chapter it's great writing and I'm proud of myself.
> 
> Enjoy, comment, and thanks!

Wind howls across half of the county, orbs of light shine and distort the sky, the air burns hot and cools rapidly. So much so that the San Francisco news cast has to make an emergency update for heavy rains, high winds, flashes of light that aren’t exactly lightning, and snow in the same _hour_.

W hite-blue orbs  burst forth  four hours later and fill an abandoned house and the weather settles, the wind slows, and the snow turns into rain turns into a light downpour  and the mysterious lights vanish . On the floor of  unused building a few miles away from the Halliwell house a man appears from the orbs of light and he collapses onto his knees. He cradles his stomach with broken fingers and breathes in and out slowly.

When he opens his eyes he grins fiercely, “I did it. Fuck you Chris. I did it.” He falls all the way forward with a groan and bites back a scream when the fall jostles his broken fingers.

“ _Fuck_ .” Wyatt Halliwell groans and rolls over, which  moves his broken ribs. He  lip is covered in blood by the time the pain fades to a dull ache.

E very part of him is tender  but he doesn’t know if he can stay here—he’s  _pretty_ sure this house is  abandoned but. He isn’t positive. For now though everything hurts and he has to check,  _has to check_ . Closing his eyes, Wyatt reaches inside of himself where his magic should be and opens his minds eye.

Inside a void there’s the glitter of whitelighter orbs and words scrawled into the very air, some freezing in mid air and others flickering so fast they explode into a shower of sparkles before reforming; a witch’s power manifested. But the room itself is dark and Wyatt can still see the clawed marks where Chris’ power draining spell took a chunk of his power. The Void is scarred there, wicked crevices that bleed white and blue against the dark of the air.

But the link is what Wyatt pays attention too. Before the link was long and growing as it drank up Wyatt’s magic and sent it to Chris, but now it’s thin and frayed. He doesn’t really think the next action through, all he knows is that in the last four years he hasn’t been able to break the bond and for once….For once it’s a weak fragmented image of it’s past self. He snaps his hands forward and the breakneck acceleration causes the link to explode.

Wyatt really should have expected the backlash of such a powerful piece of magic. A wave of force hits him so hard he’s thrown out of his mental landscape and into the real world. Spasms rock his body and he gasps for breath. Everything _hurts_ and he doesn’t know when exactly he falls unconscious but he’s grateful for the reprieve.

When he wakes up Wyatt doesn’t like the sudden feel of _evil_ and _demonic_ , but he’s comfortable enough to know that it can’t be Chris. Chris might have fallen to the wayside but his whitelighter powers make him a mixture of evil and good that is different from any other creature Wyatt has ever sensed. Still, there’s something to be said for preservation; not that Wyatt has done much of that ever since he turned twenty and Chris stole his powers.

First, he checks on his body, no point in seeing who’s there if he can’t even move from pain, and is relieved when he can feel most of his injuries are healed—his finger and rib bones feel rubbery but eventually they should be okay. Wyatt opens his eyes a crack and can’t see much, a ceiling of the abandoned house. He carefully turns his head and is confused by the man that stands there.

“Ah, finally awake are we?” The man has a rather confident, sexy voice. Any other time Wyatt would have been interested in seeing what else the man was sexually proficient at but right now he’s wary of that face.

There’s something very familiar about his dark hair and eyes. The power flowing off the man—demon? Wyatt isn’t sure he doesn’t _feel_ like a full demon. That power, is incredible.

“I didn’t check but I assume your tongue does work, right?” A step forward and before either of them can blink Wyatt has orbed across the room.

Wyatt groans and curls in on himself. Pain wracks across his body and he grimaces. Obviously his magic isn’t fully recovered from the power drain; he’s not even sure if he’ll gain it back or have to build himself from whatever powerlevel he is now. No way is he even close to the Charmed Ones abilities right now.

“A whitelighter who can’t orb and smells like a witch. Fascinating.” The man says pacing and looking at Wyatt as if he’s a marvel. “How did your little do gooder watchers ever allow that?”

Well, if the demon doesn’t know about his mother and father that definitely narrows down the timeline he’s in. Wyatt must have fucked up the mark. He wanted to get here _before_ he turned sixteen, now he’s suspecting he’s in the early nineties (at least from the mans clothes and mannerisms).

“None of your business, sexy.” Wyatt says because he lacks tact, even when he’s fighting an enemy. His father would definitely be giving him a dressing down if he heard Wyatt flirt with a potential enemy. (They had more than _one_ awkward argument about how flirting with demons or warlocks was not okay especially while fighting them)

Eyebrows raising the demon chuckles and tilts his head. He grins and there’s a pulse of power underneath the smile that’s hard to resist, “Would it be my business if we went out for a date?”

That is so tempting and for a moment Wyatt forgets himself. He opens his mouth to say _yes_ , and then he senses an incoming Elder. “Shit.” He curses and glances at the demon. It’s silly and a damn bad idea, but Wyatt has a lot of those, “If we meet up again, one date. If you use that suggestion power on me again I _won’t_ be happy.” A total bluff because he’s pretty sure even if the demon isn’t a _full_ demon the man is much stronger than Wyatt is right now.

Right before Wyatt disappears into orbs of light he hears, “Names Cole Turner, look me up.”

Whatever Elder is coming, possibly more than one tries to stop Wyatt but he has been at this power level for half a year and bypassed his own brother who was probably the strongest being on earth at the time. It’s almost to easy to slide his orbs (if awfully painful) past the magic that encompasses him and he disappears before the Elders can try again.

This time Wyatt doesn’t lose consciousness. Though, he wishes he had. There’s a reason why his once mentor and whitelighter had told him _not_ to separate himself while orbing. All of Wyatt’s organs feel unstable like a single shake of his body will lodge his heart down against his pelvis and bring his lungs up through his throat. He hates the feeling, and even after four years of doing it and other inadvisable orb-escape techniques, he is still not used to it.

Healing comes easy to Wyatt, one of the powers he had to build back up after the first time Chris stole his powers, and was unable to take it again. A good power that was too pure for the older Chris. Muscle and sinew curl around bone, membranes settle around organs, and his brain doesn’t feel like it’s sliding against his skull thirty minutes later.

Everything still hurts in a too-much way, like he slide himself through a glass pane, but at least he’s alive.

“I’m in the past.” Wyatt grins shakily and stands up. Then pauses, “I can call Dad.” He’s half tempted, he hasn’t seen his father in five years. He misses Leo something fierce. Piper too, and even Paige (the taskmaster that she was), and Phoebe. He misses all of his family. Hell, if it’s the nineties he might be able to see _Prue…_ “...I could save Prue.” He whispers and looks around at the field he transported himself too.

No one should be able to track him here, it’s far enough from the building he orbed into that his magical trail is no doubt indistinct.

The Elders of course could use a witch and scrying ability but they would want to keep a new whitelighter, a halfling, under wraps. They were always a stodgy bunch. Wyatt grimaces, he wants to avoid the old geezers as much as possible. Blocking their sensing ability was a bit difficult at his power level but Wyatt could still do it.

“Now what to do first.” Wyatt frowns and then looks down at his bloody, dirty clothes. Maybe some fresh clothing and he was pretty sure he had enough money stashed away in a...cubby dimension that he should be alright at least for a few years. He knows magic for personal gain isn’t allowed but, one he needs to regain his strength if he ever hopes to protect his family (now that there wasn’t a leech it would be infinitely easier), and two he couldn’t exactly go to a store looking like this.

Off the cuff spells aren’t exactly something Wyatt is good at for a son of the Charmed ones, but Piper had drilled him enough that he was at least decent. Glad no one can hear him, Wyatt starts, “Blood and Dirt get off my clothes...Because I need to be fresh...Leave me smelling like a rose.” A pink spark twirls around Wyatt from head to toe and a gust of air, dirt, and blood flows away from him. When the wind disperses Wyatt grimaces at the unbearable smell of roses. “At least I’m clean now.” He stretches his senses just incase the Elders picked up on that or any Demons and then starts to jog towards a shopping center.

The exercise would be good for him, physical strength and agility might not help his powers, but it was always good to be fit when dealing with Demons, Warlocks, and others on the side of Evil. Hell, sometimes it was worth running to escape the humans after magicals.

Shopping is something Wyatt has not done in a long time and it’s oddly anxiety inducing. He keeps looking over his shoulder waiting for one of the magic sensors or Chris himself to appear. Worse is that the employees who seem to start paying attention to him the more he twitches.

Not the best first impression, but Wyatt shrugs it off. He’s had worse attention like high level demons trying to kill the magically-crippled Halliwell. He grabs a few pants that he’s sure will fit him, shirts, undergarments, and a belt, and heads to the register. He glances to the man ahead of him and freezes.

Darryl Morris, a familiar sight from the pictures on the Halliwell Manor. He even visited a time or two before the revealing of magic. He doesn’t glance back which is a relief.

Wyatt wasn’t expecting to meet someone so soon. Well, there was that demon...Cole Turner is a very familiar name, but well, he _knows_ Darryl.

“Sir?” The Cashier pulls Wyatt out of his thoughts and he realizes Darryl is already gone.

Wyatt flushes and puts down the clothes, pays quickly, and walks out. His gaze lands on Darryl but he’s already climbing into a car with another familiar face. If Wyatt memory isn’t failing him the man is Prue’s old love interest, and the pair drive away before Wyatt can even decide if he should try to use Darryl to get in with his family.

With a heavy sigh Wyatt pockets his wallet and the receipt and decides to focus on what he can do. Like train his powers and make sure to avoid that demon--Cole Turner. The rush of yearning he felt is embarrassing, and he is _not_ shacking up with a Demon. At least not one who’s stronger then him. He finds a quiet corner to orb away and heads to another abandoned house, tripping on the air when he reappears. He catches himself in an awkward stumble before setting his bags down.

“Sleep. I need sleep then I can go from there.” Wyatt should probably open the pocket dimension and pull out the money he has but until he has an identity it’s a moot point. To get an identity he needs an underworld contact, for a _full-proof_ one at least, and to be safe in the underworld he needs to be strong. “Definitely Sleep.” Wyatt settles down in a corner with easy view of the rest of the room and windows, and presses his head against the wall. He falls asleep for the first time in four years with hope rising in his chest.

Wyatt learns pretty quick that whoever Cole Turner is, and he’s sure it’s a name he should remember, he obviously lives in San Francisco rather than just living in the Underworld like most demons. If Wyatt wasn’t so sure of his blocking abilities he would think that the man was actively tracking him.

Every other day it seems like Wyatt finds Cole, or Andy (Prue’s old love interest) and Darryl. He’s mildly disappointed that for the week of training( jogging, push ups, situps, freezing people (or anything that moves really) in place or making rocks explode, coming up with spells on the fly to vanquish low level demons) that he hasn’t caught a glimpse of his family. Still, he’s not even sure how he would _react_ to seeing his Mother or his Aunts. Bad enough that everytime he sees Cole he thinks about the date and if it would be really all that bad if they went on _just one_.

Most of the first month back in time Wyatt spends in a blur of training and fighting. It’s risky killing off low level warlocks and demons—he knows how fragile time is, but he can’t gauge his powerlevel any other way.

Unintentionally, Wyatt gets a name for himself; rather unoriginal, but the _Culler_. He’s not sure if it’s because of how quickly he’s gone through a dozen warlocks, five low ranking demons, and on accident a member of the Ordo Malorum (the generals of the of the underworld). The fight with the General had been...well...he had turned the demon’s fingers into rubber ducks, blasted a hole into their shoulder, and broken their nose with a failed orb out. Wyatt isn’t really proud of that fight. He spent most of it trying to get _away_ , and it’s a blur of rapid fire chanting, dodging, orbing, and hand twitching switching between freezing and explosions.

The problem with being the _Culler_ , is that now Wyatt isn’t sure if he _can_ go back to the Underworld. He could try glamouring himself but he’s not powerful enough to hide from high level demons. He might be able to handle himself in a fight and get away but the whole point of sneaking is to not fight.

It’s why Wyatt finds himself at a restaurant that he’s never seen before in the future but has some of his magical senses a little highstrung; something or more than _one_ person is here and brimming with magic. He looks through the crowd and sees the tall (and handsome his mind helpfully supplies) man he was looking for. Walking up to him is harder than Wyatt thought it would be but he does it. He drags himself towards the man and taps him on the shoulder.

Cole turns around and his eyes widen for just a fraction before he smiles charmingly. “Well if it isn’t the Angel.”

Grimacing at the nickname, Wyatt crosses his arms and looks around.

There’s two women, one of them hidden by Cole’s tall form but the other looks...well, She has black short hair. Deep blue eyes that remind Wyatt of his own actually, and a stern face that’s reminiscent of when Phoebe would get mad.

“That offer for a date still here?” Wyatt asks because he doesn’t want too, ~~a total lie~~ , but he needs some help and he can only do so much living without papers.

Surprise flickers over Cole’s face before his smile widens. There’s a seductive power curling around him.

For a moment Wyatt thinks he’s going to bespelled—his hands itch ready to freeze the room (he’s pretty sure he can do it if he pushes himself).

Cole raises a hand towards Wyatt, palm up, “I would love--”

“A date?” Suddenly Cole’s being pushed aside and _Phoebe_ is standing there...Next to...next to _Prue_. “Really, Cole?” She asks and frowns at Cole.

“You did say you wanted to think things over. We aren’t in a relationship so you can’t be mad at me for looking or asking.” Cole says raising his hands.

“Holy shit.” Wyatt says because now it makes sense. Why Cole’s name had sounded so familiar, and why Wyatt couldn’t remember properly; Piper had explained _once_ who Cole was and made Chris and Wyatt both promise her never to speak of it again.

Prue raises a brow, “You do seem to like people with a mouth on them.”

“Prue!” Phoebe yells.

Costumers look at them and a few glares are sent their way.

Prue blushes and glowers at Phoebe. “Really, we’re in a restaurant. Piper doesn’t need us to ruin this place for her.”

“Ladies, please.” Cole says, but his gaze keeps going back on Wyatt. Hungry, and his power is almost rubbing itself against the whitelighter. Intoxicating.

Wyatt has to slow his breaths, his heart beating so rapidly against his chest it almost hurts. He can already feel himself grow hard, and he _really_ doesn’t want to be aroused right now. He’s in front of his dead Aunts for Magic’s sake!

Phoebe closes her mouth and she looks abashed, “Alright, yes maybe we shouldn’t cause a scene.” She glances at Wyatt then Cole. “You, Mister have a lot of explaining to do.”

“If we were in a relationship, yes. But you were the one who decided you didn’t want that.” Cole says calmly and doesn’t seem surprised when Phoebe’s face flushes with anger and pushes him aside.

Prue winces and glances at Wyatt briefly, “I’m sorry about her, she’s a bit...spoiled.” Then rushes after Phoebe, giving a cool look towards Cole.

Cole breathes out harshly and runs a hand through his hair. “I have to say you did put me in a pickle with very powerful witches.” He mutters low so only they can hear. Which confirms that the Halliwells don’t know he’s a demon yet.

Second trickle by while Wyatt tries to rationalize that he just stole his Aunts future boyfriend...Well, not _stole_. He has no doubt that the side of Evil will still want Cole to become part of the Charmed Ones graces. He feels a little guilty because it’s a perfect excuse for _him_ to gain access to his family. The fact that part of him doesn’t like the idea of letting Phoebe have Cole is a troubling thought for later perusal.

“Angel?” A warm hand touches Wyatt’s cheek. Cole’s eyes are creased, and his power rolls around Wyatt in waves of worry.

Wyatt’s not sure if it’s intentional but the man’s power is seductive and pulls at his own subconsciously; almost but not quite matching it. “Yeah...I didn’t. I can’t believe that just happened.” He finally admits.

Cole shakes his head, “Phoebe is a bit of a wild card. It’s why I felt attracted to her...” He pauses and then his fingers run across Wyatt’s cheek sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine, “You’ve grown stronger.” There’s a hint of yearning in Cole’s voice. He licks his lips and leans forward before there’s a pointed cough behind them.

Familiar coughing in all the wrong ways. Wyatt pulls back sharply and glances behind him with wide eyes.

Piper stands there, she looks so much _younger_ , and her hands on her hips make Wyatt nostalgic and pain fissure across him that he hopes Cole can’t sense. “First you run off my sisters, now you’re making out in the middle of my restaurant?” She narrows her eyes at Cole.

Cole looks disappointed at Wyatt’s retreat before another easy smile crosses his face. He turns to Piper, “Piper, you know how Phoebe is. I have a life too, do you think it’s fair to me to just wait for her forever?”

Slightly mollified Piper sighs and runs a hand over her face, “I really don’t need this drama right now Cole. I have shi— _stuff_ to do.” She glances past them towards one of the windows showing the outside patio.

Prue and Phoebe are still outside, and from there gazes Wyatt is pretty sure they saw all that happened.

Heat runs across Wyatt’s cheeks and he takes a step back, “Maybe this was a bad idea?” His plans are fucked now if he can’t talk to Cole, but this isn’t exactly how he expected the meeting to go. He was hoping for a quick exchange, a bargain or some type of job at worse. (Demons were tricky but he had learned in the future it was easy to persuade a demon to make contracts; at least the higher level ones. They did love their contracts)

“Wait, we should talk, sit and have that date,” Cole winces and glances at Piper, “Unless you don’t want us here, Piper?”

Piper crosses her arms, glances at the window again. She bites and worries her lip so hard that Wyatt is sure she’ll cut herself, “Fine!” She raises her arms and then points at Cole, “Go apologize. She’ll be insufferable, and you better give my waiters a fifty percent Tip or so help me.” She mutters the last part and then departs back towards the kitchen.

Shaking his head with a smile, Cole glances at Wyatt and then offers him an arm, “If you still want that date?”

Which, Wyatt really does. This is the worst idea ever, but, he still wants it. “This is the most awkward date I have been on.” He finally says and takes Cole’s arm. The brush of their magics twining together feels too much, _too good_ , and pure symmetry. He has no doubt that it could become addicting.

Cole chuckle actually sounds genuine and shrugs again, “I have, unfortunately, had worse.” But he doesn’t explain how. He leads them to a table that’s free and pulls a chair out for Wyatt. “Wait for me Angel, I’ll have to see if I can stop Phoebe from eviscerating me.”

“Good luck.” Wyatt says dryly. He knows how hard it is to stop Phoebe when she’s in a mood—worse when she had her empathy out and could _tell_ when someone was just humoring her. “And it’s Wyatt, stop calling me Angel, before _someone_ hears.”

While seeing Leo would be just as painful but wonderful as Piper he can’t risk it. Leo was far too willing to go along with the Elders before he grew a spine while working with the Charmed Ones. Or at least that’s what Paige would always say, but she had a rather shaky relationship with the Elders honestly.

“Wyatt. That is a very lovely name for an Angel,” Cole chuckles at Wyatt’s pointed glare and continues, “Still hiding, are we? You will have to explain that. I almost had five big guys on me.” Another glare from Wyatt that had Cole grinning before the man departs, taking his magic with him.

Wyatt isn’t sure if he imagines the way Cole’s magic and his own reach out to eachother and strain until he’s too far away for them to meet. Cold rushes across Wyatt’s skin and he shivers. He grimaces and scratches at his arms. “Far too addicting.” He mutters to himself and his gaze moves towards the windows.

Prue is a few feet away from Phoebe, her phone clutched to her ear. Phoebe had loved to mention, in her more grim moods, how Prue had never had time for family. “ _Work, it was always work with her. I loved her kid, don’t get me wrong. But_ work _was her first love.”_

Still, Wyatt’s attention drifts from Prue to Phoebe to Cole (both seem far more frazzled now). He can’t help the equal parts pain and contentment. _This_ is why he came back, to see his family whole and healthy. Perhaps...not so well considering he just might have broken Phoebe’s heart but he still remembers how Piper talked about the Source’s baby, and figures his Phoebe would thank him (if not approve of his methods).

Hell, as long as _he_ somehow doesn’t become pregnant with the Source’s baby, maybe he can save Cole. He snorts self-deprecatingly, he barely has the power to match the current Charmed ones who are still learning their powers, and can’t imagine Cole taking this seriously. Not until he can match the man, no matter how interested he is now. He has no doubt that the interest comes from his mixed brand of magic. If the Elders caught him he would be dead or imprisoned, or worst of all, have his memory wiped and his powers sealed away. His mood is halfway to the dumps when he notices Piper is back.

Piper seems to hesitate holding a notepad in her hands. Paper crinkles between her fingers and she’s frowning at Wyatt.

Not sure how long she’s been there, Wyatt tries for a smile, “I think Cole said your name was Piper right?” He feels a pang. God he missed her. He wishes he could hug her and he has to rein in his magic before it tries. He doesn’t think the Halliwells have learned how to sense yet and he’s not about to start that. There have been texts written about a Parent and Child’s magics _knowing_ eachother and he does not need that on top of everything else.

Piper’s frown deepens and with a familiar furrow between her brow that screams determination she takes a seat across from Wyatt. “Look, whatever Phoebe or Cole decide, you were brought into the middle of this. _You_ aren’t to blame for this,” She twists her fingers together and laughs self-consciously, “Trust me, I know how awkward dating is. Don’t beat yourself up alright, kid?”

“Aren’t we the same age?” Wyatt asks because otherwise he might cry. The speech might be unrefined and not quite similar but it’s just like something his mother would say to him after a bad day.

Piper flushes and then bites another laugh out, “Maybe. Just something about you...” She shakes her head and her flush covers half her face, “Sorry I don’t know--”

“No, I...I appreciate it.” Wyatt says quickly and no matter how tempted he is to offer his hand he just smiles at her. “Thanks Piper. I’m sure it will work out.” If it didn’t and Cole chose Phoebe, well, Wyatt _was_ a Halliwell. They were known for making the impossible happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish there were more long Charmed fics.
> 
> Also straight copied from Google docs so sorry if it's a bit messy.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Now, what is it that a hybrid like you could want from a  _ demon _ ." Cole says.

They have their meals set out before them. Wyatt hasn't been  _ stealing _ but he has definitely been picking the demon's bodies (or ashes depending on how fast their bodies disappear) for any valuables. He has a relatively tidy sum so far, and thankfully hasn't  _ needed _ to use his dimensional stash...yet. A good thing considering Cole picks the most expensive things on the menu. Wyatt doesn't know if it has to do with getting in Piper's good graces, pissing off Phoebe, or setting the sisters against eachother. Who knows with Demons?

"I need a...trade." Wyatt says, choosing his words carefully. Any information he gives up isn't going to be forgotten unless he casts a quick spell. No matter how good he is at off-cuff spells, he's not sure if it will take when it comes to Cole. The man's strong for a Demon, very strong.

"Oh, fascinating. You don't see witches taking out contracts, well maybe more neutral witches but there haven't been many of those. Forget about Whitelighters that don't turn Darklighter." Cole taps his coffee cup and just like that the spoon starts stirring itself. It's for show of course, if he truly has telekinesis that powerful he doesn't need to have moved his hand at all, but it's impressive.

The surge of power is also...a bit erotic.  _ Clearly,  _ the future took away some of Wyatt's sanity with his powers. "Yes, well, needs must." Wyatt mutters the last bit, and then says, "Will you make a contract or not?"

"Hmm, don't you want to convince me what  _ I _ will get out of it? Sure you're pretty, don't get me wrong I'd fuck you and make you my...toy." Cole's eyes glimmer and that seductive power comes to the fro again.

It makes Wyatt dizzy with want, and so achingly hard he has to close his legs just incase--which does not help the pleasure coming from his cock, "Stop that," He hisses, and spins a bit of healing magic through his body. It won't take care of his arousal but it will expel the compulsion for the most part. He has to fight the urge to let the healing magic go and just embrace the lust inside of him.

"You really have grown, so quickly. Your line must be from a powerful Wicca." Cole says, licking his lips and for just a second there's a bit of blue skin under his eyes and chin, and lightning in his eyes.

" _ Stop _ the power or I'll get strong enough to vanquish you." Wyatt growls leaning forward and feeling his own magic bubble to the surface. From what he's seen in the mirror it's a blue glow somewhat like a white lighter, and his hair tends to rise and stay utterly still in the air. He tries not to think about it most days--being powerful isn't something he  _ wants _ but  _ needs _ .

"Oh, Angel. Keep talking." Cole rumbles and--

"Fucks sake you're into this," Wyatt tries to keep his voice steady--there is a  _ foot _ between his legs; worse, he...he likes it. Oh, he would vanquish Cole if this was truly non consensual, but now that the seduction magic is out of his system thanks to his healing, he...he has to admit he likes this. A lot.

"Just as you are." Cole grins, and there's a hint of a fang at the edge of his mouth. His demon form is appearing and damned if Wyatt doesn't like that too.

"T-," Oh, the foot is moving, "Talking." Wyatt clamps a hand on Cole's socked foot and squeezes it briefly, feeling a hot flush of pleasure--the mans all muscle and it takes everything in him not to go up Cole's ankle and see if his calves are just as strong as his feet. Wyatt  _ really _ needs to get laid if this is doing it for him.

"Ah, if you really want me to stop," Cole says with a sigh, and before Wyatt can stop him, curls his toes against Wyatt's cock and slips out of Wyatt's grasp. He picks up a piece of his salad and his magic is thrumming with pleasure.

Wyatt on the other hand is barely keeping himself from cumming right there and then. How long has it been since he's given himself a good wank? Far too long apparently. He takes deep breaths, and tries to ignore how good it was and how much better it would be if it was Cole's hand or cock or mouth--he grabs a piece of bread and stuffs it into his mouth.

Grimacing at his manners, Cole sighs again, sounding far more like a put out man and not a man trying to manipulate more public indecency, "You did not say what you would want from this contract."

Wyatt swallows tightly and feels smug vindication when Cole watches his throat work _. _ A brief sip of water and Wyatt says, "I need an id."

"You're a half witch, you can't tell me your dead from birth." Cole tilts his head, "Though I suppose that would explain the ban on Witch and Witchlighter relations."

Which...is a good point. There aren't that many births for pairings of different species, and Wyatt had never really thought on it. Even smart and well taught teenagers weren't critically thinking  _ all _ the time. Perhaps if Chris hadn't...but that wasn't important. What was is that Wyatt could use that...except he always hates lying, but then, isn't he lying already? To his family even if it's not a full out lie. Magic, he doesn't even want to imagine telling the Elders that's he's from the future.

"Too moral to lie, no wonder you need my help. Those pesky rules get in the way of so many magically talented Witches. It's a wonder you all haven't died out." Cole breaks Wyatt's silence. He bites into a piece of chicken slathered in a red sauce that might as well be blood with its consistency and color.

"Right. Rules." Admittedly Wyatt's never really enjoyed that rule in particular. Self Sacrifice is important of course, but sometimes being able to quickly cast a spell to get the job done would be nice. Once in a while.

A chuckle leaves Cole's lips, red sauce smearing them, it makes Wyatt want to lick it off and press his tongue inside, "Born a rebel, always a rebel, I suppose. You don't have to answer the question of  _ how _ you exist without an id, but...I do require a payment." He bites into another piece of chicken and the moan he lets out is absolutely indecent.

Wyatt's poor cock is achy in a way it hasn't been since he first saw Uncle Coop naked at sixteen. That had been an almost religious experience. "Payment as in?" He asks, trying to keep on track. He can jerk off when he gets back to his 'house', for now he  _ needs _ to focus on the demon that could literally ask for anything.

"I don't suppose you would..." Cole taps his fork against his lips, and swirls his tongue around it. (That has to be intentional doesn't it?)

"Spit it out Cole," Wyatt snaps, trying to control how hot his body feels. He forces his eyes to look down and eat some of his meal.

"First time a man has told me to do that." Cole laughs at Wyatt's glare, and waves at where Piper is setting down a meal almost on the other side of the restaurant, "I need you to introduce yourself as a newly minted witch. The Charmed Ones will eat that right up."

_ Well, fuck _ . Wyatt's fork drops and he stares at Cole. It's a brilliant and simple plan. Actually, he wishes he had thought of it. It can't be that difficult to hide his healing and orb abilities. Which of course means he would have to either take a teleportation magic from a demon that had stolen a witch's powers, or stregthen his dwindled arsenal to compensate but...it could work. "What do you want with them?" Wyatt really wishes he could remember more of the story his mom told him of Phoebe and Cole. Sure the dating brought them closer but Cole wasn't just dating Phoebe to make a baby right? That had come far later if he remembers right.

"That would require another contract, Angel." Cole smiles. He snaps his fingers and a contract comes out of thin air with sparks sizzling across it's surface. His other hand grabs his cup of cool coffee, which starts steaming almost immediately.

The show of power is still fucking erotic. It's probably meant to be. Empathy is a sole class of magic that neither of them have, but magical sensing is similar enough that Cole probably can tell how horny Wyatt is. Hell, he might not even need magical sensing to tell that powerful displays of magic get Wyatt going.

It's also why Wyatt takes his time eating and reading over the contract. The hint of frustration and flash of lightning in Cole's eyes make the slog of intentionally misleading sentences and lawyer jargon, worth it; sometimes Wyatt believes those teachers at the Magic School that swore Demons were the first Lawyers.

When the details are written so that Wyatt isn't indentured to Cole ( "I am  _ not _ going to be your sex toy. No don't ask about orbing masturbation again"), or  _ has _ to give Cole a piece of each Witch's hair, or steal the book of Shadows, or kill their whitelighter, or...Wyatt finally holds out a hand for a pen.

"Oh, you are delightful. Darling we don't sign contracts, or at least  _ I _ don't." Cole smiles and leans forward.

Wyatt scowls but perhaps a little too quickly leans forward and the press of firm, warm lips against his is. Well, it's delicious, at first Cole presses forward hungrily, taking as much as he can. But Wyatt is soon pushing back, and fucks his tongue into Cole's mouth. They only break apart when the contract under them sparks and distracts Wyatt.

An id card sits between them where the contract once was. It has a magical timer on it and Wyatt knows it's only visible to his and Cole's eyes.

"Well, Angel, we have to do this again." Cole says,

Wyatt swallows, licking his kiss-swollen lips, and glances up at Cole, "Yeah." From the widening of Cole's eyes he seem surprised by Wyatt's honest desire, "Yeah, we do." Fuck it, Wyatt's never gone for what he wants until now, and why shouldn't he? The future where he  _ didn't _ ended badly, and he has no intention of betraying the Charmed Ones, so he supposes he's really going to have to seduce a demon.

Maybe Leo was right after all about romance and demons.


End file.
